


They Tell Me..

by SxDxB



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: When a young vampire gets unexpected feelings for a rather attractive young hunter, things can get interesting. They're supposed to kill each other right?





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Emerson was seventeen when he met his fate, he wished he had been killed but instead he was a monster. The teen was new at this whole vampire thing but he knew that the nest was to be protected and currently there was only seven vampires in this nest. Their leader was David he was by far the oldest however he wasn't the alpha vampire, Whoever the leader was remained a secret. The boys were free to feed on whoever they wanted, Sam resisted until it was too much, he hated the disease and he contemplated beheading himself. 

Star was the only female in their gang and she was a lot like a den mother, she kept the boys in line when needed and watched over the younger ones in the group, Laddie and Sam were the youngest. Star and Michael -Sam's big brother who got them into this mess.- Were an item. If you didn't know, vampires ' mated' for life, incase you couldn't keep up, that meant Michael and Star were together for-literally-ever. 

Recently they'd been hunted and lost Marko, it brought their numbers down to six after that mess. David was set on getting revenge and then again Dwayne and the others were more concerned with relocating so the hunters couldn't find them.  

"You'll get us killed man." Dwayne stated.

" You want to let them get away with murdering our brother?" David asked.

"What exactly do you think you'll accomplish by hunting down the hunters?" Star asked.

"They take one of ours, we take one of theirs." he said simply. 

" Blood for blood won't settle anything." Michael said.

"But it'll make me feel better." David growled.

Sam and Laddie were both quiet, they were told to stay out of it and let the _adults_ figure it out, the two of them rather just leave like Star suggested, Star liked to believe they could co-exist with humans peacefully. She had this whole idea, they'd get a nice stretch of land, some livestock and someone would work at a blood bank. A few bags of donated blood go missing, nobody would notice.  David rather raise hell. 

Personally Sam missed living in a nice house and being normal, he'd kill for a life like that again and not to mention a warm shower in a nice bathroom. 

\----

Sam was stuck on babysitting duty while the others went out to hunt, he was tired of being treated like a kid just because he was younger than the others. It wasn't that Laddie was a bad kid or anything it was just Sam got bored of the same old same. He threw a ball against the wall and caught it when it bounced back, he was better at controlling his bloodlust now and he wanted to go out there and hunt. Of course his version of hunt would be with Michael and Star, a couple of livestock dropping dead nobody would bat an eye.  It was an adjustment going from human blood to animal blood, but it left his conscious clean.

 It was a seemingly regular night for Laddie and Sam, they sat around bored out of their minds, Laddie drawing from time to time and Sam writing random things down in a journal. Occasionally they'd watch the crappy tv or listen to the radio. 

From the entrance of their hideout they both heard arguing, it was Star and David as per usual, however their conversation was concerning. As was the smell of what they'd soon learn was a human, a hunter.  David manhandled the hunter into the hideout, he had him tied up and gagged, classic David. 

The hunter was about Sam's age exactly and he was a little beat up, he must've put up a hell of a fight. Dirty blonde hair was a disheveled mess covering his face a little. " Sam." David said, his voice full of authority. Though Sam normally listened to Star and Michael rather than David, he couldn't help but be curious.

"What is it David?" Sam asked as he stood up. David easily carried the unconscious hunter over and then shoved him toward Sam, Sam caught him on instinct. " Whose this?" Sam asked as he held the warm body close. " A hunter Sam, he's a hunter and now he's ours." David said firmly.

Sam glanced toward the baby faced hunter and carefully picked him up bridal style. " You're gonna babysit this one."  David said firmly. Sam frowned. " Babysit?" He asked. " Yes. Babysit and if you're good Sam you might even get to use him as your own personal bloodbag." 

Sam was quiet, the offer was so tempting, even just holding the unconscious hunter he could hear his heart beating, it was steady and slow and something about it was mesmerizing to the young vampire. " Got it?" David asked.Sam sighed. " Got it." 

"Take him to one of the rooms with a lock on the outside but not the inside." David instructed him. Sam glanced toward Star who was still highly against this. This hunter was better off with Sam than he was with David. The teen easily carried the hunter to a room, once inside he put the hunter on the crappy bed. He could hear Star and David arguing and he really didn't want to be apart of that. The brunette closed the door and took up one of the only seats in the room, for a while he stared at the unconscious hunter. Curiosity took over and he went to the bedside to get  a better look at the hunter. The blonde hunter wore an orange flannel which covered a grey  t-shirt, black military style pants, military style boots on his feet. Sam tilted his head as he hesitantly brushed the hunters surprisingly soft locks back.  In all honesty the hunter was really damn cute, for once Sam didn't fully hate babysitting duty.

The hunter was so warm and it reminded Sam just how much he missed that, Sam's eyes flicked to the hunters lips and he found himself wondering if they were as soft as they looked. This was weird even for Sam, he never really looked at possible meal like this. 

\-------

It was a few hours before anything happened, Sam was sitting in the chair flipping through a comic as he waited. On the bed the blonde hunter started to wake up, he coughed as he tried to move his hands, he had been cuffed to the bed, just a safety measure. The hunter looked around the unfamiliar room,  Sam slowly set his comic down as he looked at the Hunter, he caught the hunters eyes and for a minute he forgot how to speak. Brown eyes gorgeous brown eyes met ocean blues. But suddenly there was this anger and fear mixed in those dark hues.  Sam had taken what appeared to be a bandanna out of the hunters mouth while he was out. 

"Before you make a scene, just know you rather deal with me than the dude who brought you here." Sam said calmly. The hunter eyed him. " Don't give me that tone pal, i'm just a babysitter." Sam said. Edgar's eyes widened, he hadn't said anything, not out loud that was.  Sam searched his face for a moment. " Yes, i can read your mind." he filled in for him. Edgar glared.  " It's not that easy." Sam said. "I haven't learned how to control it.." he frowned.  

" Anyway's I'm Sam and the guy who brought you here, that's david, he's an asshole." Sam said waving a hand dismissively. "No, i can't just let you go even though i want to. David would have my head on a silver platter. He was saying that the hunters took one of ours so we take one of theirs, and that pal, must be you." he nodded.

Edgar tried to move his hands,testing the cuffs strength. " You don't think i could kill every last one of you?" he asked. Sam stood up and wandered over to the bed. " I mean sure you could. But you'd have to be as strong as superman." he teased. " You sir, are weaponless." Sam pointed out. Edgar watched him closely. " Are you going to kill me?" he asked. Sam arched an eyebrow as he pushed Edgar's legs to the side. " I dunno." he said honestly. " David said if i'm good i can use you as my own personal bloodbag." he admitted. "However, that'd go against my anti human diet."  Edgar looked thoroughly confused at that statement. " Oh, okay, let me explain, So half of us are old school _suck a human dry_ types of vampires and the other half just wanna live like we're not gigantic bloodthirsty freaks. " 

"How do you survive if you're not feeding on humans?" Edgar asked with a scowl. Sam pointed at him. " Good question. " he said." We don't need _human_ blood to survive." he started." Any blood will do, human, animal, whatever as long as it's alive. Does human blood taste better? Yeah. Does it make us feel stronger? I guess that depends on the vamp." he shrugged. " See, i rather drop a few cow or deer carcaesses, than drop human bodies. David's the opposite. " he explained. 

Edgar seemed like he was starting to get it. " And what happens to me then?" he asked. " Aside from being a bloodbag for you?" Sam pursed his lips." I honestly don't know." he admitted. " I guess i either gradually drink you dry or You'd be turned." he mused. Edgar rolled his eyes. " I rather kill myself." he said.

Sam bit his inner lip." So would i.. " He admitted. Edgar looked up at him." What?" he asked. Sam took in a deep breath. " I hate this life." he said honestly. " I miss being human, i miss my life before this and i'm just, i get tired sometimes.. " he admitted. " I thought about it, a few times actually. Just beheading myself and being done with it." he tilted his head as he gently ran a hand over Edgar cheek, Edgar turned away from the touch. " Why didn't you?" he asked.  " My brother." Sam said." Michael, i think the somewhat level head he's got now might go off the deep end if i'm not here to help keep him in check." Sam carded his hand through his hair. " I mean, sure, he's got star. Literally for eternity and i have no one.. So that sucks." He sighed. 

"What do you mean for eternity? "  Edgar asked. " So, contrary to popular belief, vampires actually mate and when they do it's for life. Like a cheesy soulmate thing. Only it's real as real can get." Sam explained. Edgar tilted his head." Wow, that sucks." 

Sam shrugged." I dunno, i kinda like the idea of being with someone forever, i mean i'm fucked either way, alone forever or hopefully find someone." he said. " I think spending eternity alone would be the sucky option. " 

" Don't expect me to feel bad for you suckmonkey, i'll stake you the first chance i get." Edgar promised. Sam nodded a little. " That's cute." he teased.

 


	2. Nurse Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developing a fondness for the hunter wasn't intentional but that's kind of what happened.

It had been weeks since David had kidnapped Edgar and lucky for Edgar, he mostly dealt with Sam. Sam was starting to get attached to the hunter, in more ways than one.  For starters he liked talking to the hunter, he liked the way the hunter smelled, the way he smiled.  Sam was starting to get protective of the hunter and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sam wasn't supposed to do a lot of things that he continued to do, for example he wasn't supposed to be taking care of this hunter. But here he was bringing him some food, while the others were out hunting, he knew he could get in trouble but he didn't care.  

" You need to stop with the mind reading shit.." Edgar grumbled, although he was happy to have something to eat. Not eating all day was torture in itself. " I'm trying." Sam said as he sat down with a yawn. " Try harder." Edgar mumbled. 

Sam was quiet for a moment. " I'm sorry." he said out of the blue. " For?" Edgar asked. " For not being able to give you what you want." He said. Edgar tilted his head. " Me too." he glanced away from Sam in thought. He missed his brother and he missed being in his own bed, his own place.  As much as he hated to admit it, Sam was part of what kept him sane.

 " Can i ask you somethin'?" Sam asked,Edgar arched a brow. " You just did." he pointed out, Sam rolled his eyes. " Okay, smartass, Have you ever been with anyone?" he asked, Edgar was quiet for a while. " You mean like, dating?" he asked. Sam nodded. Edgar slowly shook his head. " No, not really. "  Sam's brow furrowed. " How's that possible?" he asked.  " Well, i'm busy, i mean i was busy." he rubbed his neck. " My brother and i kinda run our parents store and then we hunt. Not exactly dating material. " he shrugged.

Sam nodded slowly. " That's shitty." he said. Edgar arched his brow. " Why do you ask?"  Sam shifted in his seat." It's just you're attractive, you're actually super smart too, and you're a little rough around the edges but, I'd still date you." Sam said honestly. Edgar sat silently as he processed what was just said. " You think I'm attractive? " He asked. Sam gave him a nod. " Yeah." he said easily.  Edgar took a bite of his food. " Huh." he mused. 

"Did you date?" he asked after a moment. Sam sat back in his seat. " Didn't get the chance." he frowned a bit. " Everything happened really fast. My brother got messed up with David and his gang and from then on everything else is a blur." he ran a hand through his hair. " Oh, sorry." Edgar said softly. " If you weren't a bloodsucker, I might date you." Edgar admitted. 

They caught each others eye and shared a small smile, Sam had been taking care of Edgar for weeks and he owed  Sam, despite him being a bloodsucker, he owed him. " When do they get back?" Edgar asked.  Sam checked the clock. " Should be soon." he mused.

\---------------

David found out that Sam had been taking care of Edgar and he was livid, he grabbed Sam by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. " You're not keeping him like a pet Emerson, He's food and if you can't use him properly, I will."  Sam winced as the wind was knocked out of him. " I'm, I am. " he defended himself. " Bullshit." David spat. Sam  tried to get out of David's grip. " I am, I'm just.. He's supposed to last isn't he? He can't last without food, just like you or me. So I gotta feed him or my walkin' talkin' bloodbag ain't gonna last." Sam said as David finally dropped him. 

" I think you're a little too friendly with your food." David eyed Sam, Sam fixed his shirt as he looked toward David. " I've got no idea what you're talking about." Sam was a decent liar, he had to be nowadays especially. " Well, good then you won't mind if i go in there." he was waiting for a reaction from Sam, he knew Sam was a weak link.  Sam didn't give him one. " Do whatever David." he eyed him.

David walked into the room where Edgar was sitting on the chair, he was defenseless and not as strong as he had been. David easily picked him up. " Sam here, say's you're serving your purpose." David growled.  Edgar was basically just a rag doll to David. He put both hands on David's one hand, trying to get him to loosen his hold. He could barely get a word out. 

" What's that bloodbag?" David loosened his hold just enough so Edgar could speak. " I.." He took a shallow breath." I.. Am.." he managed to breath out. Davids hold tightened again, Edgar tried hard to pry that hand from his throat.  Sam couldn't stand watching that, he knew better than to interfere, but Edgar was his responsibility. 

" David, Stop!" Sam shouted. " You're gonna kill him." Sam was beside them in a second.

"What's your point Emerson?" David growled. 

Sam shook his head." Dumbass you can't kill him and expect him to be a good source of food, You should know this. We can't kill them if we want a meal that'll last. You kill him and the blood pumping through his veins is basically poisonous. " Sam reminded him. He was trying to play it cool, but Edgar wasn't looking so good right now. David took a little too long for Sam's liking to think it over. Rather than continue to crush the kids throat, he threw him, like a goddamn rag doll. 

Edgar hit the wall and then the floor and he was out of breath for a good solid minute, he laid there on the floor as he regained his ability to breathe. 

" Unfortunately, you're right." David walked over to the teen on the floor. " I suppose you wouldn't mind then if i used him as punching bag?" He was trying to make Sam crack and Sam was putting up a hell of an act. " No." he said shortly.

David kicked Edgar, hard, Edgar groaned and doubled over in pain, he hated how defenseless he was right now.David didn't take it easy on Edgar either, he kicked, he punched and he tossed him around. Sam couldn't do a damn thing about it, it'd be much worse if he did. 

Once David seemed satisfied with his work he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sam rushed to Edgar's side and knelt down beside him. " I'm sorry." He said. Edgar was bleeding and Sam had to pace himself. " You're bleeding.." he said. Edgar looked toward him glaring and he used whatever strength he had to punch Sam. " Asshole." he coughed. " You coulda helped." he couldn't really talk above a whisper, Sam winced as he was hit.

Sam frowned." I couldn't Edgar, if  i did, he woulda killed you on the spot."He reached out and gently caressed  Edgar's cheek. " I'm so sorry though." He said honestly as he stroked the hunters cheek. Despite himself, Edgar leaned into the touch. Edgar looked up at him as he leaned back against the wall, he was in pain and he partly wished he did die. The hunters lip was bleeding and Sam wasn't sure exactly what came over him, he gently brushed the hunters hair back. " I'm gonna take care of you now." the brunette said softly. Edgar made a indecipherable noise.  

Sam glanced toward the blonde's lips before leaning in, pressing a feather light kiss to the hunter's lips. Edgar's eyes widened, but he was too exhausted to fight back, he put a hand on Sam's chest to weakly push him back. It hurt to talk so Edgar hoped Sam was using that mind reading shit.

Sam frowned. " I'm sorry." he said as he licked his own lips, god Edgar tasted so much better than he imagined. It wasn't like any human he had before, Edgar was different, better. " It's okay, you don't have to try to talk. " He inspected Edgar's neck, it was already bruising up. " I know, I know I shouldn't have kissed you." He said softly. " Don't be mad at me."  Sam nodded slowly. "Okay." he replied as he carefully helped Edgar up, he got the hunter onto the bed. " It's gonna take a while." Sam said. " To heal as a human." he gently brushed Edgar's hair back. " I know, i know you rather die than be a vampire." Edgar melted into the kind touches from Sam, he craved those, especially when he hurt so much.

\------

Sam was Edgar's nurse for the next few weeks as _his_ hunter healed. Sam kept David as far away as he could. " How's your throat?" he asked. Edgar was able to talk again, he kept it a whisper, though as it still hurt. "Better." he whispered. Sam sat beside him on the bed as he checked him over, he was healing, slowly but surely. "That's good." he gave him a sweet smile. " Lift your shirt." he said.

Edgar furrowed his brow, giving the vampire a look. " It's to check on the other bruising, hunter, chill." Sam said. Edgar sat up slowly and then lifted his gray t-shirt. As Sam suspected the bruising was still pretty bad, he gently touched the hunters torso, causing Edgar to wince."Ow, ow Sam." he frowned and swatted his hand away. 

Sam pouted. " Sorry." he said as he glanced to Edgars face. " All in All, you're lucky, you're bruised up, but nothing's broken." Edgar let his shirt fall as he leaned back on the bed.  " You lied." he said softly. Sam furrowed his brow. " When?" he asked. " To David." he looked at him. " Why?"  Sam carded his fingers through his hair and took in a deep breath. " I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." he said lamely. Edgar tilted his head, giving Sam a look that said _you think that's enough?_ " You're supposed to use me." he pointed out. " Do you want me to use you?" Sam asked. " No, but won't he be able to tell?" he asked.  Sam shrugged. " I dunno." he said honestly.

"I'll handle it either way hunter." Sam shrugged.  "Edgar." he said softly. Sam arched an eyebrow. " Edgar?" he asked. " Yeah, Edgar." he gave Sam a little smile. "Well, Edgar, I'll handle it." Sam said firmly. " Why'd you kiss me?" Edgar asked. Sam could lie and tell him it was purely because his lip was bleeding, he didn't really see the use in lying though. " Why do you think?" he asked instead. Edgar ran a hand through his hair slowly. " I think you're into me." he admitted. " You _shouldn't_ be. " He looked at Sam. " Just like I _shouldn't_ be into you." he glanced down pursing his lips in thought. "You should kill me, not kiss me." Edgar said finally.  

Sam watched him curiously for a moment. " Why? Because that's what they tell us to do? Because that's what you believed before meeting me?" he asked. " I think I rather kiss you than kill you." watched the hunters expression. Edgar furrowed his brow in thought. " It's never gonna work Sam, this thing, I don't get how you think it'll work." Edgar sighed. "Well, for starters, we're left alone a lot." Sam pointed out. " And  I only have to be mean to you when David's around." he reached over and brushed some of the blonde locks back. 

" Sam.." Edgar said softly. " I'm supposed to hunt you."Edgar met the others ocean blue eyes. " But you don't want to." Sam filled in. Edgar shook his head slowly. " No.." 

It was stupid Edgar knew it was stupid, but Sam had been his first kiss and even with how fucked up the circumstances were, it was special. Sam was special.  Rather than doing what he was trained to do and being this stone cold, badass vampire hunter, Edgar needed touch, he needed the kindness Sam continued to give him and he was starting to need more than that. The blonde made the first move this time, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the vampire's lips. It surprised Sam, but Sam melted into it, Sam was like Edgar in that way, he craved the affection that Edgar started to show him. 

The hunter couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was willingly kissing a bloodsucker, let alone the fact he was starting to develop feelings for him. Sam had been a source of comfort, safety and security not to mention he put himself out on the line to take care of the basic human needs, food, for Edgar.  In a way, maybe it was Edgar's way of showing him how grateful he was, while that was true, he also wanted to deny the fact he had the hots for a bloodsucker. 

Sam gently pulled away from the kiss." You need to rest." he said softly. Edgar leaned forward to kiss Sam again, he returned it. " Edgar, I'm serious." he said softly. " You need to rest.' Edgar pouted as he sat back. " I want to, Edgar i do, but i can't right now." Sam said brushing the blonde locks back. " I don't want to hurt you." he said. The bloodsucker had a point, every bit of movement caused the hunter pain and even just moving to kiss him made him wince.  " Fine." Edgar grumbled. 

Sam gently stroked his cheek. "Get better first, then we'll see." he teased. The hunter leaned into the touch, but he kept the pout on his face, he had no choice but to rest and try to heal. 


	3. Crossing The Line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days turned to weeks that turned into months, Months that Sam had been taking care of and protecting Edgar.

Blame it on the human hormones or the fact that vampires had that frisky side to their nature, blame it on the close quarters and the fact that they were constantly together, Blame it on whatever the hell you wanted. The simple fact of the matter was that they were crossing a line they knew they shouldn't be. Edgar had healed gradually from David's abuse and all the while Sam had helped him, taken care of him and became a shield, he kept the psycho vampire away  and to say Edgar had nothing better to do than focus on the feelings he was developing for Sam, was an understatement.  

The door opened and in walked Sam, like clockwork, the brunette had bag of takeout food for Edgar. At first everything was normal as the young vampire walked further into the room, it wasn't until he was near the closet that things took an unexpected turn. " Edgar, i got you food!" Sam said, the response he got was interesting to say the least. Edgar approached Sam and planted a rather hot kiss to the vampires lips, he went all in, it was heated and a little sloppy but honestly Edgar didn't know what Sam's reaction would be so he wanted to make an impression. When they pulled apart Sam had this surprised and confused look on his face. " Thanks." Edgar said as he took the bag from Sam and sauntered off back to the bed, Sam couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. " You're welcome." he managed to say.

The entire time Sam sat there while Edgar ate, something was very different about this, about the blonde. Sam  caught his eye from time to time and sometimes, Edgar would do things that were more provocative, like the way he was subtly or not so subtly sucking some ketchup off the tip of his pointer finger. Brown eyes flicked over to the young vampire curiously. His suspicion was right, Sam was watching him closer than usual. " Take a picture it'll last longer." Edgar teased as he finished up his food, Sam shook his head a little. " Whatever." he mumbled. The blonde crumpled up his trash and then set it aside before deciding on his next move.

" You're acting odd." he said casually as he laid back on the bed, his eyes on Sam. " No, you're acting odd. " Sam said." You kiss me and then you do .. Whatever that was. " He trailed off, Edgar cocked an eyebrow before putting his finger to his lips. "Hm whatever what was?" he asked innocently. Sam narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You know." Edgar hummed in thought. "Oh, that." he mused. Edgar got up off the bed and made his way over to the brunette. " You seem rather tense." He mused. Sam was sitting in the only other chair in the room as he kept his eyes on Edgar, he was starting to figure out what that change in the hunters scent was. " I'm not tense." he mumbled. 

Edgar took in a deep breath before straddling the young vampire. " You sure?" He asked as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair slowly. "'Cause I can think of a few ways to help you, to help us relax." he said smoothly. Sam bit his lower lip as he was straddled, the fingers in his hair earned the hunter a shiver.  " All we've got is time, right Sammy?" Edgar never called him that before, nor had he ever used that tone of voice before, Sam looked up at him curiously. 

"What exactly did you have in mind?" The brunette asked.

Edgar gave him a smile." Don't you know?" he asked in a sort of teasing way." Reading my mind and all.." he trailed off.

Sam arched a brow."  You told me not to do that, so i haven't been.." he met the hunter's eyes, Edgar smiled. " Well, good." He said before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. " It'll be a surprise." he whispered. 

Sam didn't get a chance to say anything to that, the hunter's lips were on his own again, he let the hunter kiss him. Sam knew they shouldn't even consider this, it was dangerous and yet Edgar's lips felt right, while everything else lately had felt so wrong. Edgar knew Sam would cave, he knew because he knew that Sam wanted the same thing as him. The blonde nipped at  Sam's lower lip and gently tugged it before letting go. " C'mon Sammy, i know you want to."he said softly.  " But, We shouldn't" Sam mumbled, Edgar rested his forehead against Sam's. " But we're going to." he said without question. 

While Edgar didn't know exactly what he was doing since he hadn't done it before, he figured he'd wing it and hope for the best, Of course Sam was in the same boat as him so at least he wasn't the only one without experience.

Taking a hold of Sam's hands Edgar placed them at his hips, he then wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him on the lips again. " Sammy." he said softly, Sam shivered. " Stop overthinking it." The blonde whispered before kissing him again, this time Sam kissed him back.  Short pecks on the lips slowly evolved into longer kisses, which then turned into more intimate kisses. Edgar was pretty sure Sam was the one to use tongue first, not that he minded. Things were starting to heat up even further as they made out, Sam was starting to get handsy with the hunter, he slid his hands from the hunter's hips to his ass. Edgar was a little surprised by suddenly being groped but he didn't break the kiss. Slowly but surely he let his own hands wander, he slid his hands down the vampires chest and started to unbutton his shirt. After a minute Edgar pushed Sam's shirt off his shoulders, they worked together to get the clothes off. Shortly after Sam's shirt was off, Edgar's followed.

Their lips reconnected in hot kiss, hands trailed over the newly exposed skin. Sam easily lifted the hunter and carried him over to the bed, he dropped Edgar onto the bed then. Edgar looked up at him with a small smile before biting his lower lip, he reached over popped the button of Sam's jeans before pulling the brunette forward.  Sam nearly fell onto the bed but he caught himself above Edgar, the blonde grinned and kissed him. Edgar made his way up the bed as Sam followed. Sam wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to being that close or that intimate with a person before he turned and now that he  had turned, it was different.  The way he could hear how fast Edgar's heart was pounding, he had to be careful, pace himself. 

It wasn't long before any remaining clothes were tossed aside, Edgar rolled them over so he was on top of Sam,hand's splayed on the vampire's chest as he leaned down to kiss him. Sam returned the kiss, he wondered if Edgar naturally liked to be on top or if he preferred feeling like he had this power over a vampire, even for a short time. Either way Sam couldn't complain, Edgar was gorgeous.  They were a little awkward at first as they figured out what they were doing, but once they figured it out, things were less awkward and way more fun. 

\---

Sam's back hit the mattress and Edgar climbed on top of him reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss, Sam rolled them over and pinned the hunter to the mattress with a playful smirk. Edgar leaned up and kissed him roughly. " You're lucky you're cute." he nipped Sam's lower lip.  Their first time had been a success and then so was the second and so on.  Sam wasn't sure how many times it had been now, but he knew it was enough, that the hunter felt comfortable enough to jump him the second he walked through the doors.  

This time around kisses heated up a lot faster and the clothes came off quicker. Edgar liked to be in control, however, he'd like Sam top him from time to time. Being stuck here with nothing to do meant the only skill he could improve on at the moment was sleeping with Sam. 

Sam let out a soft laugh as Edgar rolled them over and pinned him down. " Not today Sammy." he planted a kiss to his lips. Edgar decided he was going to ride Sam, he positioned himself just so and then carefully took the other in inch by inch. Edgar started to move himself slowly at first before he adjusted. " Fuck.." he breathed out. Sam's hands were on his hips, helping him move, not that he needed the help. 

The blonde was always so beautiful like this, Sam had seen him like this a few times, but it was still like the first time. " Fuck Sammy." Edgar moaned. Sam slid his hands over the others sides slowly as he watched him. While Edgar was perfectly capable of getting them both off like this on his own, Sam couldn't help but roll his hips on instinct. " Ahh fuck." Edgar groaned, his blunt fingernails digging into Sam's skin. There was a point in which Sam knew Edgar wouldn't give a shit if he was on top and that was quickly approaching, he knew by the hunter's face, by his body language. 

Sam rolled the two of them over on the bed and pinned Edgar's hands above his head, as he started to take over. Sam kept the pace Edgar had left off at, he rolled his hips causing the blonde to moan. " Oh fuck yeah, Sam. Sammy." Sam's lips worked the hunter's neck, he never once bit him enough to break skin, even if he wanted to. "Mmm " Edgar tilted his head to give Sam more room to work.

The hunter was playing with fire, Sam managed to control himself well enough, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep it up.  Sam had his bloodlust mostly under control,  though you never knew what would happen with Edgar. 

" Sam, Sammy, fuck." Edgar breathed out." I'm gonna.." he arched his back as Sam brought him closer to the edge." Fuck! Sam." he dug his blunt nails into the vampire's shoulders as he neared the edge. Sam thrust into him harder, causing Edgar's hold on him to tighten. "Fuck! " Sam mumbled. It didn't take much more for Edgar to finally go over the edge, Sam was right there with him, always with him. 

They were both sweaty, panting, hot messes. Sam slowly pulled out as he laid beside the hunter, they both were quiet as they tried to catch their breath.  Edgar's heart was pounding and for a few minutes, that's all Sam could hear, he looked at Edgar for a long while. " What?" Edgar breathed out,Sam shook his head. " Nothing." He replied. " What is it?"Edgar asked. Sam bit his lower lip."Your heart beat.."He mumbled. Edgar arched a brow. " What about it?"he asked. "Just loud.."Sam said. 

Edgar rolled over onto his side and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips." You're good to me." He said softly. Sam blushed at that. " You're welcome?" The brunette said a little confused.  " You're hungry." Edgar pointed out.  Sam looked at him. "I'm not doing that.." he said. Edgar watched him. " Why?" he asked. " Because i'm not." Sam said firmly. Edgar bit his lower lip. " I trust you." he met Sam's eyes. " You said you rather die than do shit like that." Sam pointed out.  Edgar shrugged. " You're good to me, so, I'm good to you." he said. "You won't turn me. " Edgar said confidently. " I know you won't." he said. " And you won't drain me." he ran his hand over Sam's chest. " I trust you." He pressed a kiss to his lips. Sam watched him closely. " Edgar.." " Babe." Edgar said. " Trust yourself, like i trust you." he said firmly.

Sam hesitated. 

Edgar kissed him deeply." Still loud?" he asked.

Sam gave a little nod." It's always loud, especially after sex." he mused.

Edgar nodded. " Well, if you don't want any then I guess i'm going to bed." he said before kissing Sam again, Sam took Edgar's hand. " You're crazy." He said. Edgar just smiled.  " Your point?" he asked.

Edgar liked playing with fire, he was sleeping with a bloodsucker and he trusted that bloodsucker to use him as needed.  He had been away from his life for too long, he knew he shouldn't be like this with a bloodsucker, But Sam, Sam was so different and so good. 


	4. Bite Me Or Don't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either bite me or don't..

Sam hasn't told Edgar this yet, but he's developing a plan to get the blonde out of here and back home. It's a secret because Sam wants it to be full proof before getting the hunter's hopes up. Ever since they started sleeping together Sam had gotten that much more protective of him, he didn't realize what was happening right now but, they were in the midst of _mating,_  The more intimate they were the more that bond strengthened. 

They were laying in what had become Edgar's bed, it was late or early if you were a normal person. The boys were basking in the afterglow of sex. The brunette had his eyes closed, listening to the blonde's rapid heart beat. Sam could only imagine all the blood pumping through his veins, his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of soft lips brushing against his neck. " Eddie." he said fondly.

They were getting too close, Sam knew that, the nicknames and the, well, this, the flirting and the after sex cuddling- _cuddling_ -  You know who cuddles? People. Normal _human people._ Sam loved it honestly, it made him feel more human than ever. Edgar made him feel more human than ever. The blonde brushed his lips against Sam's neck again. "Loud again?" he asked, he knew the answer to that. Sam told him it was especially loud after sex. 

Sam shifted a little and carded his fingers through Edgar's blonde locks." Yeah." he said softly, Edgar put his hand on Sam's chest as he cuddled up to him. " You okay?" he asked, Sam was quiet for a moment just listening. Edgar could hear Sam's stomach rumble, he could only imagine how hungry he was.

" Did you eat today?" he asked. Sam shrugged." A little."  " Not enough." "Eddie, i told you.." Sam trailed off. " You're no good to me if all you focus on is food."Edgar said firmly.  " So i'll go hunt." Sam said making a move to get up. Edgar pulled him back." Stay." Sam looked at him. " I'm not arguing with you again." he tilted his head.

Edgar looked at him for a moment." So don't argue." he kissed him." I'm offering Sammy, hot and fresh from the tap." he rolled over on his side to grab something from the nightstand. "No, i told you a billion times." Sam said. Edgar winced as he not so accidentally cut himself on something. "Ow, fuck." he mumbled. Sam sat up  to check on him." Are you oka-" Fresh blood. The scent hit him like a ton of bricks, it may have only been a small cut but Sam's senses picked it right up.  

Edgar sat up as he inspected the cut. "It's not bad." Sam kept still as he watched Edgar, The blonde bit his lower lip before showing Sam. " See.." he said. Sam stared intently, but stayed still, he nodded a little." Yeah, not that bad." he mumbled. Edgar arched a brow at him before moving closer to Sam. " Relax" he said softly."Just a little." Edgar then wiped the blood from his cut with his pointer finger before carefully pressing said finger against the vampire's lips. Sam's eyes were as wide as saucers, he didn't dare move or even breath for a full minute, Edgar pulled his finger away to watch Sam curiously. The brunette hesitantly licked his lips where the blonde had smeared some blood.

To be honest Sam would know this scent anywhere, he'd know this taste anywhere. There was just something so very different to him about the way Edgar tasted, the way he smelled. Edgar tasted good, really good yet something in Sam told him that Edgar was special and that he needed to keep himself in check. No matter how good the hunter tasted. 

"I'm impressed." Edgar said as he watched Sam, the way the brunette was determined to keep himself in check, even though there was blood right there and it was overwhelming.  Sam glanced toward him, allowing himself to breath for a moment.  " Am i not good?" Edgar asked curiously.  Sam shook his head. "You're the opposite."he admitted. " You're really good, Edgar like, really good." 

"So bite me." Edgar said as he kept his eye on Sam, the brunette looked at him." What if i can't stop?" he asked. Edgar furrowed his brow." You just sat there while i put my blood against your lips and you did nothing." he pointed out.  " What if i can't control it?" Sam furrowed his brow as he eyed the hunter. Edgar gently grabbed his face. " You can stop and you can control it." he said firmly. " I'm not gonna offer again Sammy, so, bite me or don't." he said firmly. When Sam didn't make a move to bite him, Edgar shrugged and then laid down on the bed getting comfortable. " Okay." he said softly.

\-------

Sam had a hard time sleeping, all he could think about was Edgar and how he tasted. The brunette rolled onto his side, Edgar was asleep, he looked so calm and at ease, so peaceful. Gently he brushed the blonde locks back, causing Edgar move a little as he slept. The blondes heartbeat was steady and calmer than it had been earlier, Sam realized he liked the sound of Edgar's heart beating. It was a strong reminder that he was doing good, keeping Edgar safe and most importantly alive. Edgar turned his head to the side as he slept, his neck exposed and Sam hadn't meant to focus on the long expanse of skin there. The vampire gently checked the hunter's pulse even though he knew that he was fine.

Sam moved closer to the hunter at first he just cuddled him, he liked being close to Edgar. After a minute he brushed his lips against the blonde's neck, Edgar didn't really stir. Sam pressed gentle kisses along Edgars neck, along the point he could feel his pulse. It was little kisses, nips,  a nuzzle, the blonde barely stirred in his sleep he cuddled the pillow.  Sam figured maybe Edgar was right, maybe he could and would stop, maybe he just had to trust that Edgar was right about this, about him.

The vampire didn't just dig into the hunter beside him, he took his time with teasing his neck, waking Edgar up. Sam pressed kisses along the blonde's neck, Edgar lazily swatted at him and mumbled something in his sleep. Sam gently nipped the hunter's earlobe, then, before whispering. " Babe, wake up." he pressed a kiss to the hunter's jaw. Edgar finally stirred in his sleep." Mm? What Sammy?" he mumbled tiredly. Sam nipped his neck. " Can i bite ya?" he asked softly. Edgar hummed."Mhmm" he turned his head away from the vampire as he moved to get comfortable.

Sam hesitated for just a moment before he bit Edgar, the hunter winced in pain, waking up just a little." Sammy.." he reached up and gently touched the brunettes face, Edgar was quiet for a moment as he realized in his groggy haze what was happening, Sam had bitten him and  was drawing blood.

At first he was a little afraid of what might happen, but as Sam actually started to feed, Edgar seemed to relax against the bed again. In a weird way it actually felt good, Sam was careful, gentle with Edgar.  The young vampire was always gentle with his favorite blood bag. 

Edgar lazily ran a hand through Sam's brown hair, he had been right, Sam was hungry. " Easy tiger, it's not goin' anywhere." The blonde promised.  In a million years Edgar never thought he would be here, like this, with a bloodsucker. He never once thought he'd develop feelings for a suck monkey, that he'd sleep with the prince of darkness or let the fangbanger anywhere near his neck and yet here he was.  Sam was very different, he still held onto a shred of his humanity and maybe, just maybe that's why Edgar let himself fall into this. Sam slowed down, realizing that Edgar was right, he didn't need to rush or be sloppy or even tap him dry. That wasn't what he was doing. 

After a few minutes of Edgar lazily stroking his hair, Sam seemed to get enough blood, he willed himself to pull away from the hunter's neck. " Are you okay?" he asked softly. Edgar hummed sleepily. "Mhm" he nodded. Sam licked his neck where had bitten. "You taste good.."He mused. Edgar gave him a sleepy smile. " Tired." he said. " Flirt later, sleep now." he mumbled.  Sam pressed a kiss to his lips. " You got it." he promised. Edgar lazily returned the kiss before rolling over to wrap an arm and leg around Sam's body. 

 

 


	5. Be My Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Edgar, Eddie, get up, we have to go."   
> "Mm?"   
> "Babe, we gotta go, now."

It's the dead of night, which for normal people meant, they were asleep, for Sam it was his morning, however that wasn't the point. The young vampire had a plan to get Edgar out of there, but they needed to leave right now. They had been cuddled up in Edgar's bed, it had become a common occurrence at this point.  The blonde slept with his head on Sam's chest after they had fooled around a bit. Sam was quiet as Edgar got some sleep, he ran his fingers through the blonde's soft locks, he didn't know what would happen once he got Edgar out. Would they still be together like this? Would Edgar do as he promised and stake him the first chance he got?  Sam didn't know, there were a lot of unknown factors to this that maybe, should have made him change his mind. 

Sam shifted and pressed a kiss to the hunter's neck,Edgar lazily reached up and touched Sam's cheek. "Sammy, I need sleep." the hunter mumbled groggily. Sam hummed as he pressed another kiss to the blonde's neck. Edgar figured Sam was just frisky. "Not right now." he rolled over onto his side. " Babe, i need you to wake up." Sam whispered. Edgar grunted as he cuddled the pillow. 

"Edgar, Eddie,get up, we have to go." Sam whispered gently shaking the hunter.

"Mm?" Edgar groaned as he swatted Sam's hands away. "Babe, we gotta go, now." Sam said.

Edgar grumpily sat up rubbing his face tiredly."What Sam? What?" he asked. "What's going on?" Sam tossed his shirt at the hunter." I'm getting you out of here." Sam said simply.Edgar didn't think he heard that right." What?" he asked as he pulled his shirt on. " I said i'm getting you out of here." Sam repeated as he pulled on his clothes before tossing Edgar the rest of his.

They dressed and Edgar was still not sure what the hell Sam was talking about, Sam easily broke Edgar out of their nest. It was simple. Empty nest meant no one to bother you. 

" Where are you going?" Sam and Edgar stopped in their tracks, Laddie, Sam turned toward him. " Listen bud, i need a favor." he started. Laddie looked between the two of them. " What are you doing with the hunter?" he asked. Sam looked at Edgar. " It's better you don't know."  " But David says- " Sam shook his head. " David doesn't need to know, okay."  Laddie tilted his head. " Are you leaving Sam?" he asked, Sam nodded a little." I am." he replied. " Are you starting your own nest?" he asked.

Sam thought about it, it seemed less suspicious, maybe, if he let Laddie think  that he was starting his own nest, maybe it'd be less interesting and he'd forget about it before anyone else got back." I.. I am." he nodded. " He's human.." Laddie pointed out.

Sam looked at Edgar, they shared a look for a moment. " He is, for now." Sam said as he reached back to take Edgar's hand. " But he wants to turn." He nodded. Edgar wasn't stupid, he knew to play along.  " We're going to get ourselves a place like this to shack up, he's gonna turn me and we're gonna start our own bloodsucking brady bunch." he said. Sam gave him a look. " I'm sorry, i mean family, we're gonna start our own family.." Edgar corrected. Sam gave Laddie a nod." Don't tell okay?" Laddie slowly nodded. " Okay." He agreed.

And just like that they left the nest, that was only the first part of this whole plan, now Sam had to get Edgar back to his brother. They walked in silence for a while before Edgar was able to come up with something to say.

"What happens now?" The blonde asked, he didn't make a move to pull his hand away and neither did Sam, so they held hands as they walked. " I don't know." Sam said softly." What do you want to happen?" he asked. Edgar looked at him." I want to go home." He said. " But i wasn't talking about that." Edgar furrowed his brow. " I meant to us, what happens to us?" 

Sam stopped walking, then, giving Edgar his full attention. " You tell me, Are you gonna stake me?" he asked. Edgar met Sam's ocean blue eyes and slowly shook his head. " No."  " Do you want to see me? " He tilted his head to the side. "Yes." Edgar said easily.  

Edgar had developed a relationship with Sam the entire time he was in that vampire nest, Sam had cared for him and kept him alive, not to mention kept him well entertained. Edgar rubbed his neck with his free hand, knowing full well there was hickeys. " Of course i do." he said honestly. 

" What about your brother?" Sam asked." He'll stake me." he said. Edgar shook his head." I won't let him." he said firmly. " I can't go back now." Sam said." David will kill me if I do." he said thoughtfully. "  Edgar gently grabbed Sam's face. " You're with me." he said firmly. " That means you're with me Sam, you don't get to fuck off just because you got me out of there." he met Sam's eyes again. " You and me, we're a team. That's what you told me. " Edgar reminded him. 

" We are." Sam agreed.

It was as if Edgar had gone from, victim with no way out, back to, vampire hunter, just like that. " We should be safe at my house." Edgar said." They didn't snatch me there, they snatched me at the comic book shop. " He rubbed his neck. " So that'd be the first place they would look. " Sam nodded, he knew that was true. "Okay, lead the way then." Sam said.Edgar took Sam's hand and led the young vampire back to his house, they had to move quickly, the sun would be up in a few short hours.

The boys arrived at the Frog residence, a small house, it didn't really look like anyone lived there, probably due to the lack of the brothers' parents. They did their best to keep it nice, but with the store and hunting, it wasn't always easy.  Edgar easily stepped over the salt line, he was pulled back falling in Sam's arms when Sam didn't move any further.  " Shit!" Edgar mumbled. Sam looked down at the hunter in his arms. " I can't go further.." Sam said. Edgar furrowed his brow before looking down. " Oh, right, sorry." He said as he stood up again. The blonde broke the salt line with his foot, allowing Sam to follow him now. " Thanks." he pressed a kiss to Edgar's cheek. 

They made their way up to the house, Edgar searched around for the spare key." Do me a favor and close your eyes?" He asked Sam. Sam arched a brow, but then nodded. " Okay." he said as he closed his eyes. Edgar found the key and then opened the door, he turned toward Sam.  Sam looked at him,then standing just outside the door. Edgar admired his adorable face for a moment. " You're invited.." he said softly. Sam stepped inside without an issue. 

"Just a little heads up about my brother, he's probably gonna be on edge,considering, it's been months since i've been gone. Then there's the fact that i'm that i come home holding the hand of fangbanger. " Edgar paused. " I'm sorry, i mean-" Sam cut him off with a kiss. " Relax,it doesn't bother me." Sam said." Remember, i told you i hate what i am." he reminded him.  Edgar nodded. " I know." 

Just then the lights flicked on and there was Alan Frog, he looked like shit, the lack of sleep for months would do that to a person. " Edgar?" Alan asked in shock, Stakes at the ready, he would know his brother anywhere. " Alan!" Edgar said as he turned toward him. 

Edgar hadn't changed too much since he'd been missing, his hair was a little longer, he needed a long shower and fresh clothes but other than that he hadn't changed too much. " Show me your teeth." Alan said firmly. Edgar put his hands up in surrender. " I'm not a vampire." he said. " Teeth." Alan all but growled. Edgar showed his brother, his pearly whites, not a fang in sight.  Alan relaxed as he pulled his brother into a tight hug. " How the hell did you get out of there?" He asked. " I've been killing myself, trying to find you Edgar." Alan said. 

Edgar returned the tight hug patting his brother on the back, It's a long story brother." He sighed. " I got time." Alan said, Edgar smiled fondly." Whose this?" he asked after they parted. Edgar took in a deep breath." He's part of the long story Al, the first thing you gotta understand is that Sam is the reason i'm standing here unharmed and completely human." Edgar said. " He's not?" Alan asked, looking toward Sam. " Show me your teeth."  Edgar watched his brother. "Al, he's.. he's a vampire."  Alan cocked an eyebrow and looked at his brother. " You brought a bloodsucker home? " he asked in disbelief. 

Alan raised his stake toward Sam and took a step toward Sam, Sam stepped back with his hands up and Edgar stepped between them. " Alan, listen to me, Sam isn't bad." Alan looked at his brother. " Edgar move, he's one of _them_ , we hunt _them_." Alan pushed his brother out of the way and advanced on the bloodsucker, stake raised high, Sam kept his hands up as he stepped back, his back hit the wall as Alan got closer to him. " You're not even going to fight?" Sam shook his head. " No.." He said. " Makes it easier on me." Alan shrugged as he moved his hand back about to drive the stake in.

Edgar once again got between the two of them and grabbed the stake from his brother. " Edgar, move!." Alan growled. " No, Alan stop!." he said he wrestled the stake away from him. " Cut the shit. " Edgar said as he shoved his brother back. " FUCKIN' LISTEN TO ME!"Edgar shouted, Alan eyed his brother. " I'm listening." he said. 

Edgar took in a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. " This is Sam, Sam Emerson, the entire reason i'm standing in front of you, why i'm still human and why i'm not starving right now for food. " He said. " Sam may be a vampire, but he hates it, he's not like the others. " He explained. " Sam's different. " Edgar said in his defense. Alan looked from his brother to Sam and back again. " So, rather than trying to stake him, you should fuckin' thank him." Edgar said firmly.

Alan furrowed his brow before reluctantly giving in." Thanks." he said. Sam gave a short nod." No problem." he replied. " Now if you don't mind, i'm gonna go get a shower and change my fuckin' clothes. Don't kill each other. " The blonde sighed as he made his way upstairs.   

Sam watched Edgar before looking toward Alan, Alan glanced back toward Sam. They eyed each other for a moment. They were left alone for all of two minutes before Edgar seemed to have second thoughts." On second thought..." The blonde said  as he returned." You, come with me." He said as he pulled Sam upstairs by his t-shirt.

Alan watched the two of them for a moment,it hit him then that he should probably check the salt line if Edgar let that bloodsucker in, it had to be broken. The brunette went outside to fix the salt line while his brother and the bloodsucker cleaned up.

 

 

 


End file.
